


you broke my heart and all i got was this t-shirt

by wonderwall_mp4



Series: legacies [3]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018), Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Breakup, F/F, choni, legacies pre 1x15, posie - Freeform, riverdale pre 3x16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 13:46:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18223940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderwall_mp4/pseuds/wonderwall_mp4
Summary: cheryl blossom and josie saltzman both go through a breakup.





	you broke my heart and all i got was this t-shirt

The second that Cheryl stepped into her house, the second she was sure there was no one around to see her, that was she let the tears fall. She knew that the time would come when she would have to wash away the tracks of mascara and streaked foundation, but for now, she cried knowing no one could really see her, not anymore. It had been a week since Toni had picked up her stuff and officially moved out. The irony was, Cheryl broke up with her for being absent, but in these last seven days, it seemed like Toni was everywhere. The offhanded bitchy looks and comments she gave her were the only thing that could stop her stomach from clenching in agony whenever she saw that stupid pink head bobbing along the hallway.

The bedroom that was so undeniably Cheryl’s, one of the reasons Toni moved out, now felt like it had Toni everywhere. Even though every bit of her was gone, wherever she looked, she could see her: Toni on that cushion. Toni doing her makeup at that armoire. Toni throwing Cheryl’s shirt on that lamp. Toni hanging her Poisons or her Serpent jacket on that coat rack. Toni curled up napping on the left side of the bed on a rainy Sunday afternoon. Everything belonged to Toni.

Cheryl numbly entered her closet and shuffled through one of her shirt drawers. As if everything wasn’t already so heartbreaking to look at, her fingers found the fabric of one thing that Toni had left behind other than Cheryl herself: that t-shirt that Cheryl liked to wear to sleep. She must have forgotten it because it wasn’t with the rest of her clothes. Whenever Toni tried to wear it, Cheryl always stole it back, and after a while, Toni just let her have it.

Almost against her will, Cheryl brought the shirt up to her face and took a deep inhale, and suddenly, everything smelled like Toni. It brought back hundreds of beautiful memories, filling her mind like a slideshow. Cheryl and Toni’s Greatest Hits. She walked out of the closet holding the shirt and stared at it for a few moments, then pulled off her own shirt and slipped Toni’s over her head. The fabric against her skin felt like a hug from the pink-haired girl herself, like when she’d wake from a nightmare screaming and Toni would pull her into her embrace and sing to her until she was soothed back to sleep. Cheryl let out a sob and collapsed on her bed, the left side that she tried to avoid because it still smelled like Toni too. At this point, she just wanted to drown in it. She fell asleep there, tears running down her face, missing the girl that she drove away.

~

Josie stumbled into the room like a zombie and flicked her hand so the door slammed shut behind her.

The makeup from the pageant stayed firmly in place, even after how much she had cried. Josie wanted more than anything for it to run, she wanted to look like a mess, a monster, because that was how she felt on the inside. It felt like she was coming to after a very long dream. How could she have said all those awful things to Penelope? How couldn’t she have seen how much Penelope cared for her? She was so blinded by heartbreak and her own problems and misery that she had failed to realize she was pushing one of the first people to ever love her unconditionally away from her. It was Josie’s fault Penelope had left. There. She said it.

Josie unzipped her dress and let it fall to the floor. She went to sit down on her bed and realized this wasn’t her room. Maybe by accident, maybe on purpose, her subconscious brought her to this room. Penelope’s room. Then she realized that her first instinct was to go to Penelope’s room, because whenever she was heartbroken or depressed, that where she would go. Not even just when they were dating. When she needed someone to hold her, she’d use Penelope and then pretend like it never happened the next day. 

Maybe in the end, it turned out that their roles were switched. Josie was the selfish, and Penelope was the selfless.

The thought made her feel horrible all over again, and yet, Penelope was so genuinely a good person that that wasn’t what she was mad about. She was mad about Josie putting herself second to her sister. Her sister that she couldn’t possibly room with anymore, the way she felt like blowing up at her now.

Josie looked around. The walls were bare of everything that made the room Penelope’s, but the feeling of her still lingered. Where else could she stay but here? 

**Author's Note:**

> obviously, my writing's not perfect (although it's close), so i'd appreciate if you, dear reader, would drop a comment telling me what i should do better! you can even stop by if you want to say something nice, or if you want to argue with someone, as long as you keep it civil on my lawn. thanks for reading!
> 
> twitter; @eveningstqr  
> tumblr; @transmazikeen


End file.
